


Did you Try Turning it Off and On Again?

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: She’s a new project manager from a different city.  John is temporarily “working” as the IT manager.  He’s semi-hunting, semi-trying to make some honest money.  The boys are still young (Dean is about 6) and are staying with Bobby until John can get a place big enough for the three of them.  At this point, John's future could go either way.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first John multi-chapter fic. I hope you like it.

                “Come on over here and meet the IT manager since the new project will have you two working together quite a bit.”  The Division Manager, Jeff, poked his head into the new Project Manager’s office where she was obviously trying to get her bearings on her surroundings.  He immediately stepped in, with John following.  In contrast to Jeff’s suit slacks and light blue button up, John was in jeans and a black, slightly more worn button up.  He kept his hands in his pockets as he entered.      

                She stepped around her desk, and John’s eyes were immediately drawn to her dress.  Her bright red dress.  A simple one, with four large pleats in the skirt filled in with white polka-dots on a black background.  Wide straps from a front panel that dipped low, but not low enough for John.  The body fit firmly across her chest, then flaring at her full waist just enough to tease her hips and flowing to her knees.  From there, he couldn’t help but admire her calves, leading to simple black heels.  His cock swelled in greeting as his mouth threatened to water. 

                 “This is John Winchester, John, this is Y/N, Y/L/N,” Jeff introduced happily.  “I’m looking forward to seeing what you two can do together.  I have the highest of hopes and faith in the both of you!”  He smiled. 

                Sliding his hands out of his pockets, he took hers in both of his, covering hers and squeezing gently.  “Hello, Y/N.  I’m looking forward to working with you.”

                As she approached the handsome man, she swore his eyes lit up at the sight of her.  She forgot how to voice.  She blinked stupidly for a second before autopilot kicked in.  His voice was like bourbon, leaving behind impure thoughts from just his hello and handshake.  “Hello John.  I’m, uh, really looking forward to it as well.”

                Jeff was still speaking and she only tuned in once John released her hand.  “…under budget would be best.”  Jeff was saying, his eyes focused on her. 

                She nodded, “Of course I’m not out to break the bank in this upgrade.  But you need to understand, this is GOING to cost money, there’s no way around it.  Technology costs money.”  She glanced at John briefly before continuing.  “If I’m going to run into red tape at every recommendation, I have no problem escalating to a corporate budget review.  Or should I just do that first?”

                John always had a deep appreciation for women that could hold their own.  And her bluntness with Jeff the Weasel just proved that she very likely could.  John imagined that voice commanding him around her body.  Telling him where to put his hands, his tongue.  He blinked and shook his head a little.  Focus!  He told himself firmly.  But he wasn’t listening.  Instead, he imagined what her thighs would feel like around his hips.  Warm and soft, able to take all of the power he could give her.  Then, the image her gasping above him as those thighs were on either side of his face while he tongue fucked her into oblivion.  He throbbed.  He admonished himself again, trying to think of his boys and how he needed to do right by them.  How he needed to get back on track, to give them a shot at life, at college… He turned back to the moment. 

                Jeff looked a little surprised and…yes, offended, at her bluntness.  “No, no, we’ve reviewed the budget thoroughly, It’s been provided in your daily reports.”

                “I haven’t seen it.”  John said dryly.

                They both looked at Jeff who suddenly looked even more less than thrilled.  “I’ll see if I can have it sent to you.”  In a tone that said that John wouldn’t be receiving anything. 

                She smiled, clearly more in her element than she had been a moment ago.  “Jeff, since you don’t need me for another few hours, do you mind if, perhaps, I ask John here to show me around the network?  I’d really like to see his equipment firsthand.”

                Beside her, John licked his lips, hearing her words in an entirely different context.  I am so getting canned, he thought.

                At the prospect of escape, Jeff practically shouted in their faces, “Certainly!  Excellent idea!”  He was already out the door, calling over his shoulder, “See you in team meeting!”  And he was gone.

                She shook her head and looked up at John, her breath threatening to catch in her throat as his eyes met hers.  “He’s kind of a weasel, isn’t he?  I don’t think he liked what I had to say.”

                A laugh burst out of John as he nodded wholeheartedly.  “Oh, but I did.  I don’t suppose you’d be willing to show me that budget?  You know I’m not gonna see shit.”  His eyes widened at his casual cursing.  “Pardon me, I’m sorry, they don’t let me out of the basement much.”

                She smiled, “Please, you should hear the mouth I’ve got on me.”  She grinned.    

                Oh, PLEASE, let me hear it, he grumbled.

                “Of course,” she continued.  “Show me yours, I’ll show you mine.  Do you want to see the numbers first or show me the server room?”

                Knowing that the report was just going to piss him off he decided to hold off and enjoy her company a little longer.  “Server room.”

                “Lead the way, sir.”

                His cock twitched at her voice as he quickly turned to lead her down into the sublevel. 

 

                “Here it is, as you can see they didn’t leave a lot of room to add…anything.”  He shrugged.  “Anything new would have to replace existing.  He pointed towards the back corner, but those switches really need to be replaced.  Half the ports are burned out and that thing is just limping along.”

                She stepped past him, her ass ghosting over the front of his jeans, and into the narrow space.  She could feel her plump hips brushing past the cables as she moved.  At the back corner, she turned around, thankful that there was at least room for her to do so.  Her back was almost up against the cinderblock corner, the breeze from the several box fans in the room, ruffling her skirt.  While not ideal in any tech universe, the room wasn’t stifling hot.  She’d seen worse.  She’d seen better.  But she’d NEVER seen an IT manager as good looking as John Winchester.  He was tall, strong, not terribly thin, and not super buff.  Wide enough shoulders that she wanted to hold onto and lips that were begging to beg for more.  By her standards, he was perfect.  And likely perfectly out of her league.  Guys that looked like him didn’t go for girls like her.  Which meant that anything stupid that slipped out of her mouth, like the earlier “his equipment” comment was easily ignored. 

                Looking back, she was surprised to see that John had followed her into the space, his hands back in his pockets.  She wet her lips.  “First, you need new racks, and a ton of new cable.  This is all legacy wiring that is about to be out of compliance in a year or less.”

                John nodded in approval, impressed and wanting her more and more the more she spoke.  

                She turned and bent down a bit, pulling a handful of wires out of the way, “One new switch, a good one, will take away two of these.  But still need a switchover.”  She shoved some more cords around.  “I’m going to guess the same with the routers.”  She looked up to meet his eyes, he had an odd look in them.  “John?  You ok?”

                He smiled and dropped his head to study his feet.  “Yeah, I’m sorry.  It’s ragingly unprofessional but you’re extremely alluring and I got caught up a moment.”  He pulled his hands out of his pockets and held them palms up, “Please continue.”

                She realized that he was really looking at her.  And not just to be polite, his eyes held desire and hunger.  She also realized that she was trapped in this corner.  She swallowed, and felt her cheeks heat up.  “Uh, wiring.  Racks…I think we should replace everything at once.  It would be the easiest.”

                “I agree.”  He’d taken a step closer, inspecting the hardware on the rack next to them.  Her breathing had picked up and her heart was pounding.  “Everything at once.”  This time, when he turned, he was within kissing distance.  His eyes fixed on hers, quickly scanned her face, then back.  The heat she felt between her thighs wasn’t from the equipment.  “When do we start?”  He took another step towards her, backing her into the corner now.  She could feel the coolness of the bricks at her back.  He placed his hands on her waist gently.  “Now?”  He whispered, his voice almost carried away by the humming of the equipment. 

                “Did you say I was alluring?”  She squeaked. 

                Oh hell.  He leaned into her with a hungry growl, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against his strong frame.  Before either could think, he pressed his lips to hers, his stubble tickling her cheeks as his tongue invaded her mouth. 

                The moment her soft body was pressed against his, John’s cock throbbed with an urgency he hadn’t felt in, ever.  He needed to sink himself into her.  His fingertips sank into the flesh of her hip and he wanted nothing more than to leave his fingerprints all over her gorgeous body.  The look she’d had when he called her “alluring” spoke volumes as to how little this goddess had been worshipped.  He wanted to change that.

                Pulling away, he saw her wide, surprised eyes.  He stepped back, against every desire he had, fear and uncertainty charging in.  He tried not to panic.  Jesus John, he admonished himself.  “Y/N, I’m sorry.  I don’t normally force myself on women.  I don’t know what – please…” he stepped back, hands up in front of him.  “I’m so—“

                She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back into the space.  “If you don’t force yourself on me again, I’ll start screaming.”

                He studied her face.  He saw her cheeks flush and he saw pure want in her eyes.  He leaned back, still unsure.  “Are you sure, Miss?  This is highly unusual for me.”  He smirked.

                She took a huge, exaggerated breath, and her eyes took on a mischievous warning glare.

                He clamped his hand over her mouth, using his free hand to slide up under the skirt, to the damp panties beneath.  Purring in pleasure as her eyes rolled closed. 

                “Did I do this?”  He growled in her ear as he pulled the cloth aside so he could slip a finger through her folds.  “I did, didn’t I?”

                She moaned against his hand in the affirmative. 

                “I’m gonna take my hand down now, Y/N,” his voice dark and warning.  “Are you going to be a good girl?” He removed it without waiting for an answer. 

                “No,” she moaned pulling him in and kissing him hard.  His fingertip brushed her clit, causing her to jerk and yelp into his mouth.  He pulled back to take a breath and, “John,” fell from her lips in a rush. 

                His own name had never sounded so hot.  His cock demanded attention.  He removed his hand which did not please her judging by the noise she made.  “Hold on darlin, I’m gonna give you something better.”  He fumbled with his belt, refusing to take his arm from her waist. 

                She braced her arm against the wall and slid the other one to the back of his neck.  He could feel her nails press into his skin as she rocked her hips towards him.  He wanted to feel those nails over his naked shoulders.  “John, I--, it won’t…”

                “Ah,” he gasped as he pulled his weeping cock free.  For as much as it wanted her it could have been a little more cooperative.  He slipped up under her skirt again, taking his arm from her waist, he brought her left leg up to wrap around his hip, leaning so it was pressed between his body and the wall.  He pulled her panties to the side and pushed his cock against her entrance.  Her mouth and eyes opened wide as he slid into her.  “It won’t what, gorgeous?” 

                He stood stone still, panting, trying not to fuck her like a wild animal.   He could feel her muscles adjusting to his size.  “I…oh God…John,” she whispered.

                “Y/N,” he responded, slowly pushing in and out of her heat and she immediately moved with him.  All he could think of was her, this moment, her body enveloping him, her soft cries almost lost in the sound of his panting and the hum of fans.  “Oh my GOD, woman.  You’re gonna make me come like a fucking teenager.”  He moaned in her ear as she turned to bite his shoulder.

                “Does that mean I’m good or bad?”  She slowed her rocking, but tightened her inner walls around him.  “I can slow down.”

                He let out a shout, pumping into her harder.  “Good.  So damn good.”

                She dropped an arm to his waist, running her hand along his skin, dragging her nails under his shirt up his back.  “Harder.” She moaned.    

                He pulled back with a grin, and a cock of his head, “My absolute pleasure.”  As much as he wanted to take his time he knew that they had to move.  Eventually someone would be looking for her.  Or him.  He slammed into her, pounding her back into the wall.

                “Yes,” she hissed, sucking his earlobe between her teeth.  “Oh, God, give it to me.”  She begged. 

                He hammered into her as hard as he dared, using his knees to plunge upward into her warmth.  His cock pulsed with the first signs of his approaching orgasm.  As he kept going, she kept whispering in his ear, when he finally croaked, “Gonna come…”

                “Step back.” She commanded, dropping her leg and pushing him back with her hips.  He slipped out with a pained gasp as the cooler air rushed over his wet cock.  Before he could think, she dropped to her knees and pulled him between her inviting lips.  Two thrusts and he was lost.  His orgasm pulsing into her. 

                She stood with a smile, wiping her lip with one finger.  “As much as I would love the feeling, I couldn’t have you running down my thighs.  I have a presentation this afternoon.”

                He stared at her in amazement.  “My GOD darlin, you’re amazing.”  He fell forward, pressing against her and kissing her.  The taste of their combined desire threatening to make him hard again. 

                She fisted her hands in his hair, moaning against his mouth.  “John, should get back.”

                He ran his hand up the outside of her thigh, “But you haven’t come yet.  I can’t let that go.”

                She shivered under his touch as she slumped back against the wall, he twisted his hand, sliding his palm over her tummy, inside her panties, his fingers curling upwards to slip between her lips, seeking her clit.  She bucked and sighed as he found it, circling his fingers gently.  “John.”

                “Baby girl, you keep saying my name like that and we’re both getting fired today.”  He moaned, his cock stirring again.  He slid his finger back and forth, forcing his hand a little further in so he could push a finger inside her. 

                She grabbed his wrist.  “No.” 

                He pulled his hand away immediately.  “Sorry, Y/N I just—“

                “No no,” her hands wrapped around his wrist, bringing his hand to her lips and running her tongue over his fingers.  His cock swelled to attention again.  “Believe me, I want you to make me come.”

                He pushed his fingers into her willing mouth.  “Then let me.”

                She sucked hard once, then pulled her head back, his fingers sliding free.  “Not enough room back here.  Not for me.”  She seemed to deflate a little.  Looking away from him. 

                He understood immediately.  “Anytime.  Anywhere Y/N.  You just say it.”  He shuffled up against her again, his arm returning to her waist and his free hand pushing her hair off of her damp forehead.  “This is not over.  Not for me.  I want more.  I want you.”

                Her breathing hitched a moment and she smiled at him.  “Let’s get out of here and we can figure out our next steps.”

                He nodded and swept in to catch her lips in one more blazing kiss.  “I’m serious, gorgeous.”  He said, eyes burning into hers.

                She swallowed and nodded, “Yes sir, I understand.”

                “Say that again.”

                She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him from under her lashes, “Yes.  Sir.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues for John Winchester and the project manager.

                As they worked their way back to Y/N’s office, John glanced at his watch.  “Looks like I screwed you out of your lunch hour.”  He noted.

                She chuckled as they entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Believe me, it was worth it.”  She ran her hand over his shoulders as she passed him to stand in front of her desk.  

                The fire started up again as he reached for her waist, pulling her up against him.  “I was serious.  I want you.  Again.”  He put his lips to her neck. 

                She hummed, her hands at his sides.  “So I suppose that if I gave you my number, you’d use it?”  Her voice was almost sheepish. 

                “Absolutely.”  He reached into his pocket and unlocked and handed over his phone.  “Maybe I’ll use it tonight?”

                She gave a half smile as she tapped on the screen.  “I have to go to dinner with the…” she thought a moment, “”Executive Task Force”?  Is that what they’re called?  The high high-ups tonight.  So I will certainly welcome a text or two-hundred.”

                His heart thudded in hope and disappointment as he snorted.  “I’ll do that.”

                “Please.”

 

                John couldn’t stop thinking about her.  He knew he sounded distracted when he talked to the boys on the phone that night.  “Dad!” Dean’s small voice was insistent.  “Can I?”

                “I’m sorry buddy, what?”

                “Can I get a fishing pole?”  The ‘o’ in pole was elongated as his six-year-old showed his frustration and longing all in one vowel.

                “Yeah, sure.  Just make sure Bobby shows you how to put a lure on the hook.  And don’t play with it in the house!”

                Dean squealed on the other end.  “Thanks Dad!  When are you coming back?”

                He rubbed his eyes, guilt flooding through him at the sound of his oldest son’s voice.  “I don’t know yet buddy.  Hopefully not much longer.  I’m trying to get settled so we can be a family.  So you and Sammy can go to school.”

                He could HEAR the child start to pout.  “But I don’t want to go to school.  I want to hunt with you.” 

                “Dean…” he sighed again.  “Can you put Bobby on?”

                There was shuffling and he was soon greeted by Bobby’s gruff voice.  “Yeah?”

                “Dean can have a fishing pole.  That’s not code for something, is it?  I didn’t agree to anything else, did I?”

                A chuckle.  “Naw, kid just wants to be a regular kid.  Didn’t think you’d have a problem but, you’re, well, you.”

                “You just called me an asshole, didn’t you?”

                “And here I thought you weren’t good with subtle.”  A soft curse, “you got something else to say?  Your oldest is trying to teach the little how to fish in the toilet with Karen’s floss.”

                “Nope.  I owe you big, Bobby.”  At that moment, John could hear Karen yelling in the background.             

                “Yeah yeah.  Take care.”  The line disconnected. 

                He sat back on his couch, staring at his phone.  It was only a little after seven and he already wanted to text her.  He wanted to hear her breath in his ear.  He wanted to feel her skin again.  Up until this moment, not since Mary…he’d never felt truly lonely until now.  “Fuck it.”  He pulled up her number. 

                Meanwhile, Y/N was trying desperately not to pass out.  The dinner was awful.  The Executive Task Force, or “The ETF” as they made sure to let her know, turned out to be just another name for the “biggest assholes on the playground.”  The group was made up of four men, one woman.  All conversation was this group basically bashing EVERYONE they’ve ever worked for, with, or against.  One of them, Steve, was very intent on drinking as much as he could and rubbing against the woman. 

                The woman, Y/N thought her name was Monica, was clearly not very happy about it.  Merely giving a tense smile every time Steve would slur into her ear.  Y/N was very glad she chose the head of the table.  Her phone buzzed at her elbow.  Grabbing it, she tried not to smile when she saw John’s name appear.  :How’s dinner, gorgeous?:  She blushed, deeply thankful that no one was paying attention to her.

                :Painful.  I feel like I’m in the movie American Psycho.:

                :You’re not far off on that one.  That’s why I never go to that mucky-muck shit.  Not enough of a team player.  Or not enough of a soulless asshole.:

                :You rebel.:  She looked up as the main courses arrived.  Food was apparently the only thing that could possibly stop the free flowing vitriol that she’d been enduring for over an hour. 

                :That’s me.  I’m totally the bad kid.:

                :I like that about you.:  She was about to type more when John’s name spoken in conversation caught her attention.  “Nah, John doesn’t normally roll in until at least nine, I bet.  He won’t even see the invite until it’s almost time.  He won’t be there.”  One of them was saying.

                “Good, we don’t really NEED him there.”

                “Our executive extension cord winder.”  One of them chuckled and a few laughed in response.

                Her heart kicked up a notch.  :These people suck.  There’s a meeting tomorrow morning at 9:30 that they deliberately scheduled so you wouldn’t be there.:

                :Likely.  Will you be in it?:

                :Yes.  I have to put my phone down and play nice now.  I’ll text you later Handsome.:

                :I’ll be here.:

                John tossed his phone on the coffee table before him.  He’d always suspected that they pulled that early meeting shit to keep him out.  Having an ally, especially one like Y/N was kind of nice.  Now he had to weigh the pros and cons of how big a bastard he wanted to be.

                It wasn’t until after 11 that she finally text him back. :I’m so sorry, I had to play the politics.  I couldn’t get away.:

                He smiled a little sadly, hearing the worry and anxiety in that one text.  :Hey, it’s ok, I’ll still like you in the morning.:

 

                John looked at his watch.  9:25; any minute now. 

                The first one in the room was Y/N.  He could see the pleasure in her eyes as she smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was doing in the meeting room so early.  She winked and walked around behind him to take a seat at the other side of the table.  But not without running a fingernail across the back of his neck.  He closed his eyes and growled softly.  She’d pay for that later.

                The first of the executive team literally pulled up at the door threshold at seeing John.  Then filed in quietly. 

                Y/N was up first.  She stood and moved to the front of the room.  Her hips swaying in another perfect dress that he just couldn’t wait to get under. 

                “I’ve examined what is on the network now and frankly, with what John has been working with, the man is a god.”  She met his eyes.  “You all have the details of what I recommend at the very least to update your network to continue to stay in the running with competitors.” 

                “Now really,” Steve chuffed, not bothering to look at the report, “you can’t tell what’s wrong with a car by just looking at the chassis, honey.  You sure you’re not overreaching?  I mean, some new cable and maybe a refurbished docking station and we should be good to go.  Right?  I don’t see why we’re even here.”  A couple of the others nodded in agreement. 

                Silence.

                John watched as she put her hands on her hips.  Her tongue flicked out over her lips that pulled into a smirk.  Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes sparkled.  His cock swelled as she glanced around the room. 

                “Can you tell when the tires are flat?”  Sir?”  She took a few steps towards the window, turning her back to the sunshine she continued, “Or when the windshield is cracked?”

                Silence. 

                “Leaking oil?”

                “There’s no need to—“

                “Be condescending?  You’re absolutely right sir, I accept your apology.”  She glanced at Monica who was trying to hide her own smile.  Fortunately Steve didn’t see it. 

                He sputtered his indignation and looked down into his lap.  Whatever was about to burst out of his mouth died on his lips.

                John was fairly certain he could lift the table with his dick. 

                She swept her folder and pen from the table.  “As I said, you have my base recommendation.  Oh, and Mr. Winchester, I have that budget you were looking for in my office if you’d like to see it.  Stop by anytime.” 

 

                “I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.”  John’s voice startled her out of her spreadsheet review.  Her head snapped up to see him leaning in the door frame of her office.  A devil’s grin on his handsome face.  He shook his head a little and looked down, “I know that sounds corny and stupid but I’m not very suave.” 

                “Well I’ll tell you right, now, if you make any kind of “Insert into port A” comments I’m going to suffocate you with my thighs.”

                He shrugged, “I dunno, gorgeous, I can think of worse ways to go.”  He pushed off the wall and reached to close her door as he entered.  “It’s almost six, what are you still doing here?”

                She looked at her watch in surprise.  “I didn’t realize.  What are YOU still doing here?”

                “Waiting for you.”  He stopped in front of her desk, hands in his pockets, trying not to stare. 

                “Are you here to see the budget, Mr. Winchester?”  She sat back, tilting her chair and lacing her fingers over her stomach.  She smiled as she watched his eyes ignite.  

                “I wanted to come sooner.”  An open mouthed grin split his face as his tongue flicked out over his lower lip, “but, the router needed some work and half the second floor couldn’t get email.”

                She nodded.  “I know.  But it didn’t stop me from thinking about you either.”  She rocked forward and stood up, circling the desk to stand in front of him. 

                John grabbed the back of her neck, “The budget can wait,” he rumbled and pulled her to his lips.  She melted into him.  Humming and gripping fistfuls of his dark hair.  He growled in response, every nerve awake and screaming for her.  Pulling back, he began kissing her neck.

                “I discovered in the shower this morning that you left fingerprints on my hips.”  She moaned into his ear.

                “I plan on adding to them,” he whispered huskily.  “But first, I owe you.”

                “You do?”  She tipped her head back to meet his eyes.

                “Yes.”  His voice darkened as he put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards the edge of her desk.

                “John,” she gasped as he lifted her by her hips, settling her on the edge.  His hands immediately slipping under her skirt.  His hands, hot and needy as they slid up her thighs. 

                “Tell me to stop.”  He put his forehead against hers, his breathing already becoming ragged.  “Tell me and I will.”  His fingers dug into her flesh, and she could feel the need radiating off him. 

                Instead, she tipped her chin up, her lips meeting his.  He kissed her hungrily as he pulled her panties from her body, dropping them on the floor.  He pulled away and dropped to his knees before her.   

                The weight of her legs over his shoulders was, he couldn’t think properly, it was comforting.  It was REAL.  He rose up on his knees, wrapping his arms around her ample thighs, pulling her folds apart so he could feast.  Her heels dug into his back as every gasp caused him to pulse in protest at the confines of his jeans. 

                Her open mouthed gasps filled the room.  John focused the tip of his tongue on her swollen clit, circling softly as her need for him grew.  Her legs began to quiver around him as her orgasm built.  “John,” she managed, “I’m gonna…” her fingers reached for his hair, unable to grasp tightly.  She fell back across her desk with a long moan. 

                “Mmmhmm.” He hummed against her, having no intention of stopping.

                On her own, her hips started moving up and down, seeking more friction from his mouth and tongue.  He obliged, leaning harder into her flesh.  “There!” she cried, and slammed her hands down next to her hips writhing as John released her orgasm. 

                As she lay, seeing stars, John wiped his hand over his chin and rocked back, bringing himself to his feet.  He placed his hands on her thighs, and braced himself, looking down at her, still lying across her desk.  “I could look at this all day.”  He smiled as she blinked up at him in her orgasm haze. 

                “I can think of much more comfortable places to be.”  She smiled, sitting up, her lips meeting his again.  She pulled back, licking her lips.  “Is that how I taste?”

                He nodded, “And I love it.”

                “You’re really good with your tongue, John Winchester.”

                “You ready to get out of here?”  He asked, brushing her hair back from her face, his eyes never leaving hers.

                “Absolutely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get out of work!

                “You have a car?”  John asked as they entered the elevator.  He resisted the urge to take her again in the closed space.  He needed to show SOME restraint, but it wasn’t easy. 

                She shook her head, “The Company is paying for me over at the Radisson and it’s just up the block.  So I walk.”

                He nodded.  “Very nice of them.”

                “Oh they’re swell people.”  She laughed as they approached his truck.  “Oh I wondered who owned this beast.  I bet she’s really fun to drive.”  She swung up into the passenger seat easily, her skirt ruffling up to show her bare thigh, and hip.  John closed his eyes as he closed her door and moved around to the driver’s side. 

                Once settled, he reached out and slid his hand up her leg.  “Ridin around like this, no panties on.”  He tsked, “Gives a man all kinds of nasty thoughts.”

                She covered his hand with hers, pushing up towards the apex of her thighs.   “You’re the reason I’m like this.  Now reap the rewards.”

                “Thank God it’s Friday night.”  He growled under his breath as the engine fired up with a roar.  He had no intention of letting her out of his sight until Monday morning.   

                He tried to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel as he drove them to the small house he was renting.  But, despite his intentions, he found his hand creeping out to rest on her thigh.  He tried to at least keep his hand on the skirt of her dress.  But she moved it so that he had a good purchase on her flesh.  He moaned and glanced at her.  Her face illuminated by the dashboard and the passing streetlights.  She was almost glowing.  And she was grinning like a kid with a secret. 

It didn’t take long to get to his house.  To be fair, “house” was generous.  It was a one room shack.  But it was quiet, it had a bathroom, garage, utilities included, and very spread out neighbors.  He pulled into the garage and killed the engine.  They sat a moment, then John reached out, his hand finding her bare leg again.  This time leaning over further to tentatively push his fingers at her opening.  He heard her suck in her breath. 

                “In the garage?  Mister Winchester, is your wife home?”  The smile in her voice was clear.

                He chuckled, pulling back.  “Nope.  Nothin like that.”  He quickly pushed away the fiery memory and jumped out of the truck.  He rushed to the other side to offer her a hand.  She leaned forward, pressing her body against his as she slid slowly to the ground. 

                “Thank you, sir,” she cooed.  This woman was going to be the death of him. 

                John flicked on the lights as they entered.  He grimaced internally at the knowledge that he had actually brought a woman to this place.  It was depressing.  He wondered what she would think of him now.  The furniture was threadbare and barely serviceable. The bed sat next to the couch and the TV was in the middle of the wall between them.  He realized in that moment that he was basically renting a free-standing hotel room.  He only had whiskey, beer and soda and he was pretty sure there wasn’t any edible food.  She had stopped and was looking down at his kitchen table.  Which was nothing more than an old folding card table.  It was currently covered in several guns in various states of togetherness. 

                “You a cop?”  She asked, turning her head to look back at him over her shoulder.   

                “No, I’m a marine.”  He smiled ruefully, “I was a marine.  Now I’m just a gun toting citizen.”

                She nodded, approaching and reaching for a pistol.  “May I?”

                “Beautiful woman wants to hold my gun?  Who am I to refuse?”  He smiled, relieved that she didn’t seem to be too interested in the rest of the place, at least for the moment.  He sat in the folding chair directly in front of her.

                “Flirt.”  She deadpanned as she picked up a .45.  She examined it, checked the safety, popped the magazine, and pulled back on the slide.  Damn if this woman didn’t catch the bullet that popped out.  The desire in his body didn’t know where to go first, his heart or his cock. 

                “A loaded gun, think of the children,” she teased, her eyes going back to the shiny, engraved barrel.  “It’s a nice weapon.”  She mused, turning it over in her hands.

                “Yes,” he muttered, reaching for her, catching the skirt of her dress and pulling her in.  She stood before him, straddling one of his thighs as he ran his hands up the back of her legs, stopping only to grip her plentiful ass. 

                She moaned softly, putting the gun down and putting her hands on his shoulders.  She truly seemed completely unaffected by their surroundings. 

                He decided to bring it up anyways.  “I’m kind of embarrassed by my…place here.  I should have cleaned up…or…burned it down first.”  He looked around momentarily, his fingers massaging her bottom.  His cock hardening with each thump of his heart.

                “When it rains, do you get wet?”

                The question surprised him, he chuckled, “No.”

                “Are you warm at night?”

                He met her eyes with a devil’s grin.  “Yes, but I bet with you, I’ll be even warmer.” 

                She shook her head and blushed, glancing over his shoulder into the other room.  “Does the bed work?”

                He nodded and pulled her closer, burying his face in her stomach.  “It does.”

                “Then it’s perfect.”  She whispered.    

                He pulled his hands back, reaching around her up towards the back of her shoulders.  “May I see you?”  He tipped his head back to look up her body, his chin resting on her stomach.  “Let me see you.”  He breathed reverently. 

                She looked down into his eyes, already knowing that she’d never tell him, “No.”  She reached to the back of her neck for the zipper, pushing it down until it met John’s eager fingers.  His fingertips ghosted over her arms to pull at the straps at her shoulders.  With a sigh of fabric, the dress was now pooled at her feet.  His eyes lit up at the sight of her laced bra, nipples already erect against the confines.         

                He smoothed his hands over her breasts and tensed his fingers over the plump mounds, her back arched into his touch.  The sensation tingling down to the soles of her feet.  Her hands tightened on him.  She yelped when he leaned forward, catching a sensitive nub in his teeth.  “John.”  There it was again.  Her voice speaking his name in a tone that set him on fire.  She stepped a little closer to him, her body pressed against his as she stood over his thigh.   

                “You wanna ride me, gorgeous?”  He caught her opposite nipple in his teeth.  “Then ride.  You’re not gonna break me.  And my dick is gonna find a way inside you no matter what.”  She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself onto his thigh.  Immediately his hands were at her hips.  “Oh no, you wanna do this right.  He guided her back so that he could bring his knees together, then pulled her forward to straddle him fully.  The contrast of denim to her bare core causing her to shudder in anticipation.  She started moving her hips tentatively against him. 

                He hummed in appreciation at the muted friction.  Knowing that she was riding him bare and her ghosting over his cock made him hungrier.  “Can you feel that?”  He held her tight.  “Can you feel how hard you’re making me?”

                She swallowed and nodded.  He saw that her eyes were closed as she shivered a little.   

                Sliding his hands up her back, he popped the hooks holding her bra.  She lowered her arms to let it fall to the floor.  Immediately, he latched onto a hardened nipple and sucked.  She gasped and cupped his head in her hands, holding him still as she arched into his teasing mouth.  He reached down between them, his fingers gently slipping between her folds to brush over the swollen nerves.  “I need you.”  He groaned, popping the button of his jeans and working at the zipper. 

                “How many times are we going to do this before you do me in bed?”  She panted against his ear, flicking it with her tongue. 

“You want me to do you in bed eh?”  He chuckled, raising his hips to press up against her heated core.  “I certainly don’t want to make you ask twice.”

She slid from his lap, taking both of his hands as she stood.  She then stepped out of her dress and began walking backwards, leading him to the foot of his bed.  She sat on the edge, her hands resting on his hips as she looked up at him.  “I-you’re…” She took a deep breath, “You’re too dressed.”  She reached out as he stepped forward, closing the gap.   

                He pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor beside him.  She slid her hands around to his back, pulling him to stand closer between her legs.  She kissed his stomach.  Then he felt the press of her teeth as she slid her hands over his ass, pushing his jeans to the floor.  He began to try to kick out of his boots while the weeping tip of his cock poked under her chin.  She hummed and he felt it in the head as her cool hand wrapped around the shaft.  She leaned back a little, enough to look up at him and kissed the head.  Once.  The sensation almost knocked the wind out of him.  He watched as she slid her lips over him.  Over and over.

                He felt his body tense too quickly and he gently pushed her away.  He fell out of her mouth and she made an adorable unhappy noise.  “Lay back.”  He commanded. 

                She worked her way back up the bed, settling her head on his pillows.  Her eyes were dark and hungry as he crawled between her spread legs.  She ran her hands up to his shoulders as he braced above her, notched at her wet entrance. 

                “Ready?”  He breathed. 

                “Yes.”

                She moaned loudly as he slid home.  Her tight heat took him perfectly just like in the server room.  But this time they had room.  And time.  “How do you want it?”  He grunted with his first gentle thrust.

                She bit her lip and his cock twitched.  “Depends on if you want me to moan, or scream.”

                He snapped his hips.  Hard.  She yelped with a grin, digging her nails into his shoulders.  “Oh baby, I want you to scream.”  He snapped his hips again. 

                Soon, he was pounding into her.  True to her word she was screaming.  Crying out his name, random curses, praise, and his favorite, commands.  “Right there, John, YES!  Faster!”  She cried. 

                When John let his arms give out and rested his weight fully on her, he almost came right there.  She didn’t protest his weight.  She moaned at the full contact, pulling him close.  Pressed against her softness, still thrusting his hips against her he bit her shoulder as she sucked a mark onto his neck.   

                She hissed, and as John was about to apologize, she growled against his ear, “You mark me, you keep me.”

                He bit down harder, and she cried out his name as she came.  His orgasm following only moments later.  He spilled into her as she clenched around him, her nails raking down his back only adding to the pleasure.  He whispered her name as he captured her lips, tasting her cries.  He pulled back and whispered her name again, accented with another kiss. 

                “Y/N…”

                “Y/N…”


End file.
